


21 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 21 : "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre papier cadeau ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	21 décembre

**21 décembre**

Zoro prit quelques grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tout recommencer. C'était déjà la troisième fois, et il n'arrivait à rien. Le résultat était à chaque fois déplorable. Il n'avait jamais été très doué de ses mains, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été si difficile. Sanji allait bientôt rentrer du travail, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Quelle idée il avait eu de choisir une boîte ronde ! Avec une boîte carrée, ça aurait été plus facile. Il déchira un nouveau morceau de scotch et s'en servit pour faire tenir un pli récalcitrant. Il observa le résultat d'un œil critique. Ce n'était pas folichon, mais c'était tout de même mieux que les deux premières tentatives. Encore quelques bouts de scotch et ce serait terminé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre papier cadeau ?

Zoro sursauta, évitant de peu de déchirer le papier. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sanji arriver.

— Te moques pas s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Sanji s'assit à côté de lui, contemplant le désastre. Plusieurs boules de papier cadeau froissé recouvraient la table, certaines étaient même tombées au sol. Des morceaux de scotch ratés étaient collés un peu partout.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda gentiment Sanji.

— Non, tu dois pas voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

— C'est mon cadeau ?

— Peut-être…

— Tu sais, c'est pas l'emballage qui compte. Je m'en fous comment c'est présenté. Peu importe si c'est pas parfait à tes yeux. Parce que c'est toi qui l'auras fait et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Zoro restait sceptique.

— Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

— Je t'assure que non. De toute façon il sera déchiré quand je vais l'ouvrir et le papier finira à la poubelle.

— C'est pas faux.

— Continue comme ça, c'est parfait, dit Sanji en se relevant.

Retrouvé seul, Zoro observa son œuvre d'un autre œil. Il termina en quelques minutes, et ajouta même un ruban en finition. Il fit un nœud tout simple et le résultat n'était finalement pas si mal. Satisfait de lui, il alla déposer le paquet au pied du sapin, rejoignant ceux magnifiquement emballés de Sanji. En se relevant, il découvrit Sanji qui le regardait depuis l'entrée du salon, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de découvrir son expression lorsqu'il déballerait son cadeau le jour de Noël.


End file.
